Breaking the rules
by lucy.heartfilia26
Summary: All I had to do was follow the rules like every other guardians did...well I didn't, I broke every single one of them. My name is Jack Frost


Breaking the rules

(Jack Frost X OC)

(Jack P.O.V)

Hi my name is Jack Frost and guessing by the title I'm a rule breaker, what, I can't help it being a guardian can be boring. But being a guardian has its set backs.

When I first became a guardian I had a set of rules to follow to, these are the rules:

No dating humans.

No intercourse with humans.

Do not marry a human.

Do NOT tell any humans your back-story.

Do not show the humans you powers.

If you are dating human you can risk your powers and title and lose them.

Never under any circumstances take a human to the Work-Shop, Warren or Tooth-Palace

Those are the rules. Was they hard to follow? Yes. For me they was. Very hard.

It all started back a few months ago when I was out deliving snow to the UK, its rare that they get snow I was flying around a small town called Underwood is weird that I know all these place but before I became a official guardian I used to ride around with North, I was giving a snow storm to a school which I was proud off because they got to go home because of me I sat on the roof of the school waiting for the bell to go, the bell went and all the people probably aged from 12-18 ran out, I was only 18 when I died saving my sister, I forced the bad memories out my head and focused my gaze on one girl, she didn't look like the rest of them, she had her blonde longish hair with a purple dip dye hair down straightened to the middle of her back, she wore back trousers with black socks and boots, she also wore a white button up shirt with a blue and white clip on tie and on top a grey blazer she also had a galaxy backpack unlike the rest of the girls who had handbags she also had some headphones on, She looked about 17 which was good, what? Just because I'm like 342 years old meant that I fancy old women? Well I don't, I died 18 and I have the mind of an 18 year old lad so what.

I followed her home, I'm not a stalker, she had to coat no as she walked up to her fount door, I flew just above her she kept whispering 'stupid Jack Frost' ok that got me annoyed.

I flew down right in front of her; she jumped back about 10cm pulling her headphones off as well "stop calling me would yeah? Thanks!" I said to her a bit nasty

"What? Who are you?" she questioned me

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyway" I said to her smirking also leaning on my staff

She got annoyed and walked off "I don't have time for this" she grabbed her keys out her pocket and unlocked the door; I flew inside the house and sat down.

"HEY! Get out!" you shouted at him but he didn't move, you shut the door and locked it he watched you walk around the house.

"Narr ill think ill stay here babe" I winked at her she blushed, I only known this girl for about 5 minutes and I'm already making her blush.

"Why call me 'babe' you don't even know if I have a boyfriend or not" she talked to me

"Well do you?" I asked her leaning closer to her face, my old teenage hormones kicking in; I can't help it, she so damn beautiful I can't resist.

"W-w-well n-n-no" she stutters out to me, god damn she cute

"Well we have no problem then? Do we" After that I kissed her, for the first time in 342 years I kissed a human and it felt good believe me.

She pulled away after a few seconds and stared at my face, she a confused, angry and happy look at the same time, I smiled at her for stroked her cheek with my cold finger, she gasped at me.

"What's you name?" she questioned me

"My name is Jack Frost" I answered her; she grasped my hand, feeling it, touching it.

"You really are Jack Frost" she exclaimed "My name is Emily, Emily bates"

"Its nice to meet you Emily, I'm sorry I shouted at you and kissed you unexpectedly…" I said to her

"Its ok Jack and I kinda liked the kiss anyway…" she blushed and turned her head away

"We can kiss again if you like?" I said with a smirk in my voice

she turned to face and said "But you're a guardian Jack, what if they other guardians find out about us I know we have only known each other for about 10 minutes but it feels like I have known you ages"

"I feel the same way and Emily would you be my snowflake and fall for me?" I said smirking

"Jack frost I would love to be your snowflake and fall for you" she said smiling and leaned in and kissed me

Rule one: broken…


End file.
